mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheWaluigiking
Hi, welcome to the : the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:TheWaluigiking page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- Dchan250 (Talk) 05:20, November 21, 2012 Hello there, TheWaluigiKing MugenLover10 (talk) 09:33, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello MugenLover10. TheWaluigiking (talk) 09:53, February 2, 2013 (UTC)Hello MugenLover10. Hey TheWaluigiKing. Can I enter your friends list? :P SuperLuigi9624 (talk) 14:06, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Sure.TheWaluigiking (talk) 16:27, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Do you want to test Team Mario? Gotta get fast. (talk) 17:46, February 25, 2013 (UTC) SureTheWaluigiking (talk) 22:06, February 25, 2013 (UTC) MK Mario Hey TheWaluigiking I was wondering where or who did you hear that MK Mario was rumored to be made by Txpot? Charmugen (talk) 22:46, February 28, 2013 (UTC) nessthecat3 told meTheWaluigiking (talk) 00:03, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ¡Its done! ¡I improved you'r stage! Heres the link! ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 08:15, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Alex! :)TheWaluigiking (talk) 08:35, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ALF: No Problem! :) ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 08:46, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Request Can you do Team Mario x2 (Yoshi, Bowser, Peach, Mario, Luigi, Toad) vs Veanko's Sonic and Tails? To select Yoshi, Bowser, Peach use ctrl+1 (or ctrl+2 or ctrl+3 or ctrl+4).Gotta get fast. (talk) 00:11, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I'll try TheWaluigiking (talk) 00:17, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay. do your best! Gotta get fast. (talk) 00:22, March 27, 2013 (UTC) It's done http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eInMOzeBDgw&feature=youtu.be Enjoy TheWaluigiking (talk) 01:30, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Character request Dear TheWaluigiking! Can i have big request from you? I'm searching for a character to my MUGEN, but i think nobody created it. I would like to add Enma Ai from the @#!*% Girl (Jigoku Shoujo) anime. Can you create her for me please? Many regards, 22:44, April 27, 2013 (UTC)Gabor I'm afraid since i have school. Plus i can't code. Character Edit request 00:15, May 11, 2013 (UTC)Can you edit Rapthemonkey9's Arthur? Please? I don't take Character requests ask someone else TheWaluigiking (talk) 00:32, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Pesky Luigi Hey theWaluigiking this is duelpiccolo here to tell you I'd found some Pesky Pumber Luigi Sprites and it's from here and I'm making him. http://www.spriters-resource.com/fullview/47496/. That's all! Duelpiccolo (talk) 8:59, June 17, 2013 (UTC) OkTheWaluigiking (talk) 03:00, June 18, 2013 (UTC) "You forgot something Wlan." Maybe he's butthurt about his ally/puppet/twin/husband getting negative criticism? Just For Fun:( ) Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 12:29, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Heh could be :P TheWaluigiking (talk) 21:06, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Hai Uh, hey. Derp. I don't need signatures, they work for themselves. Or something. (talk) 01:46, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Lol HiTheWaluigiking (talk) 01:47, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello! You are awesome, my good sir. It's nice knowing that MUGEN people are super cool! :D Also, I like your DeviantART :D The Wiki Meister (talk) 23:56, September 14, 2013 (UTC) thxTheWaluigiking (talk) 00:02, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Page for Deletion I think Kung Fu Spongebob should be deleted, as it's practically useless as a article, and doesn't redirect to anything. I don't need signatures, they work for themselves. Or something. (talk) 01:35, September 17, 2013 (UTC) A new page Hi! i made a new article about a stage from Tekken Tag Tournament 2! Check it out here: Moonlit Wilderness. TheWanderingSamurylie (talk) 11:35, September 18, 2013 (UTC)TheWanderingSamurylie Okay TheWaluigiking (talk) 12:11, September 18, 2013 (UTC) I loved that picture with the titanic, it was funny and awesome. You're one of the coolest Mugenites here. :D The Wiki Meister (talk) 04:28, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Heh XD TheWaluigiking (talk) 04:41, September 28, 2013 (UTC) This was empty, so I put something in it. A corrupted lucent. (talk) 06:13, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Stages are like cookies to me. Do you have any stages that you think look good? Can you send some links to those stages? By the way, also testing my new signature. :P 06:04, December 19, 2013 (UTC) There's a couple links to the stages on my youtube videos.TheWaluigiking (talk) 06:48, December 19, 2013 (UTC) O_O How Long Will Be This Ban? Emiozuna (talk) 01:01, December 21, 2013 (UTC) 2 hoursTheWaluigiking (talk) 01:34, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Lost Characters were looking for. SCGMD4 Guy, The SCGMD4 in-Pro Awesome Blue Guy, Steven from the Fcuk, Gay Guy :3, Hatghost, Omega Stickman, Epic Face, :'( Deleted Links: Tuxman, Mecha Mario, KFM FV Version, Stickman(ilGruggio, adoratoreodino), Spelunker(Hanma), Seinosuke(Gaelik's Version), Nanarman(Seinosuke), Veanko's Version :'(. I don't have these. TheWaluigiking (talk) 19:07, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Do you have pesky luigi? His link is dead.Same with pesky wario. :( Hi! Happy birthday, fellow worker. :) ---Toupou--- (talk) 19:27, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! TheWaluigiking (talk) 19:32, January 16, 2014 (UTC) You remember ze form zat Hydron speaks? Though you told him to stop speaking like that, he's STILL doing it. 19:52, January 27, 2014 (UTC) That Son of a- TheWaluigiking (talk) 22:40, February 2, 2014 (UTC) ... What...Happened? Emiozuna (talk) 02:05, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Why don't you ask yourself that? TheWaluigiking (talk) 02:38, February 7, 2014 (UTC) chat banned me wtf... why do you banned me whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy what fucking said Because you were annoying everyone you underaged kid TheWaluigiking (talk) 05:06, February 16, 2014 (UTC) im happy... not kid Shut up i don't care TheWaluigiking (talk) 06:34, February 16, 2014 (UTC) ...engrish? Pingurules (talk) 11:16, February 18, 2014 (UTC)Pingurules Just leave him alone. He's not going to undo your ban. 12:06, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Small problem Uhh, hey, is there anything wrong with the uploading of images recently, or is it just me? I've been trying to upload a few things and it doesn't work. MAXinsanity (talk) 05:09, February 24, 2014 (UTC) I dunno what's going on with itTheWaluigiking (talk) 06:34, February 24, 2014 (UTC) you cant ban me to chat ¿mal comportamiento ? vete ala mierda pendejo shut up you, im not scare You should have behaved. TheWaluigiking (talk) 04:54, February 28, 2014 (UTC) behaved my eggs GTFO. 20:05, February 28, 2014 (UTC) This guy is very annoying, he is only a probably mexican vandal, who says lot of bad words in spanish, including shit, motherfucker and stupid. he should be banned. Ignacio Martinez (talk) 20:11, February 28, 2014 (UTC) He's spanish. 20:16, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Most likey underaged too TheWaluigiking (talk) 23:41, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Time left... Hey TheWaluigiking, how much time is left to make me unbanned? Emiozuna (talk) 01:03, March 14, 2014 (UTC) I'll extend it if you ask once more...TheWaluigiking (talk) 01:15, March 14, 2014 (UTC) hmm everything seems to work fine with me, the folder is named the same as the def file? did you place him and name it properly in the select.def file or do you use vselect to put him in. cos i use vselect. Cattigan619 (talk) 02:07, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Never mind i fixed him so he works now :) TheWaluigiking (talk) 02:35, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Shut up, Emiozuna, stop asking people to unban you from the chat. If I were a chat mod, I'd ban you from the chat forever. LuigiTheYoshi11 (talk) 19:22, May 18, 2014 (UTC) ↑ Hooray for people speaking the truth 03:24, May 28, 2014 (UTC) *sigh* The Native English Speakers category and it's various counterparts are meant to be used with the respective Userbox. 01:02, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Wario I noticed that pesky warios link is down please fix it if you cant its fine.